


And One Day They Realized For Them It Was Three

by emilyxjunk (xbestmistakex)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechemily, Chemily, F/F, bemily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbestmistakex/pseuds/emilyxjunk
Summary: All my Bechemily mini-fics based off of prompts I receive on tumblr, plots, or ideas that just come to me. For any chapters that include smut there will be a warning at the beginning of each chapter. If you would like to send me a prompt feel free to send me messages at my tumblr http://emilyxjunk.tumblr.com. Also follow me on twitter @emilyxjunk to get notifications for when I add chapters.





	And One Day They Realized For Them It Was Three

  ****Smut Warning****

 **Prompt:** _is it possible for you to write bechemily fic where maybe because had a bad day at work and chemily notices that their tiny GF is more grumpy than usual and decides that sexy times need to happen (Beca is a bottom and chemily makes sure that in the end, Beca passes out because they wiped her out)_

* * *

 

The door slamming made both Emily and Chloe jump on the couch. The two had been cuddling, waiting for Beca to get home so they could decide what they were doing for dinner. They both instantly knew something was wrong the moment Beca didn’t instantly come over to kiss both of them. Instead their girlfriend made her way to the bedroom without a word. Emily glanced at Chloe, the younger girl chewing her lip. “Do we wait and see if she comes out or,” Emily asked nodding towards the bedroom to suggest the second option being to follow. Chloe tried to listen to hear if there was anymore slamming coming from the bedroom. Finally with a small sigh Chloe laced her fingers with Emily's own leading her to their bedroom. Both of them stood in the doorway peering in at Beca who had already changed into a pair of shorts and one of Emily’s hoodies. “Bad day,” Chloe finally asked being the brave one to break the silence. Beca had been moving around the room, but at Chloe’s words she finally stopped, meeting both of their gazes. “I am surrounded by idiots all day. I swear half of the people I work with are incompetent and the artist we worked with today. I spent days making his song great and all he did was bitch. Like I made him sound fucking good and he wanted to use some garage production he fucking did with his phone,” Beca huffed. Chloe and Emily exchanged looks before glancing back at Beca.

 

Chloe moved into the room, Emily following behind her. Chloe stepped so she was standing behind Beca and Emily stood in front of her, Beca’s breath catching in her throat. Beca knew what to expect, this wasn’t the first time it had happened. When she came home overwhelmed with work, her girlfriends would help her relax, pushing it all out of her mind. Sometimes Chloe and Emily wouldn’t even say anything, they just shared this unspoken conversation that Beca both loved and was jealous of. When it came to Beca, the two just always seemed in sync. “Babe it’s okay,” Emily said softly as she pushed Beca’s hair to the side giving Chloe better access to her neck. “You’ve been working a lot and been stressed. Let us help you forget baby,” Chloe whispered against Beca’s skin before leaving a small kiss. Emily leaned in and captured Beca’s lips causing Beca to whimper softly as her eyes began to fall close.

 

It was so different to their personas’ outside of the bedroom, people automatically assumed Beca was the more dominant one. I mean especially when it came to Emily, but when it came to her girlfriends in the bedroom she was a submissive mess completely letting them take control. Soon Emily’s hands were lifting the hoodie over Beca’s small frame and Chloe was tugging at the small shorts leaving Beca in only her bra and panties. Emily broke the kiss, smirking down at Beca tracing her finger across her cheek as Chloe unhooked Beca’s bra kissing down her back where the new skin had been exposed.“Bed,” Emily said firmly with a smirk pointing to their bed Beca instantly moving to crawl into their bed already feeling the wetness building from anticipation.

 

Emily moved to grab something while Chloe followed Beca on to the bed, kissing her deeply as she straddled Beca’s waist. Chloe moved Beca’s arms above her head and used her fingertips to graze the skin lightly. “Feels good,” Chloe asked softly against Beca’s lips a small nod coming from Beca. Beca could feel Emily’s fingers hooked under her panties, pulling them down. Beca knew what they were going to do now and she began to squirm. Chloe and Emily liked to make it so Beca couldn't see what’s going to happen to her, taking all control away from her completely. Chloe smirked down at her, giving her head a small shake. “Not gonna happen baby,” Chloe said a gleam in those gorgeous blue eyes as Beca tried to see what Emily was doing.

 

Chloe’s lips began to trail down Beca’s jaw down to her neck. At the same time, Emily’s lips began to kiss up Beca’s thighs leaving small nips against Beca’s skin here and there. Beca’s breath hitched again, her body still squirming. “You both are such fucking teases,” she groaned causing both of them to laugh softly. “You love it,” they both said in unison not even meaning to which causes all three of them to laugh. As Chloe’s lips began to trail down to Beca’s chest, Emily chose that moment to let her tongue drag up Beca’s slit. “Fuck Em,” Beca moaned gripping the pillow behind her head as Chloe’s lips captured one of Beca’s nipples sucking softly letting her tongue swirl. Beca arched into Chloe’s mouth, her moans filling the room as she begins to run one free hand through Chloe’s hair. Emily’s lips wrapped around Beca’s clit sucking hard as her finger teases the girl’s entrance. Emily and Chloe let out soft hums and moans against Beca feeling their own arousal at how turned on Beca was. Emily slipped a finger deep inside of Beca and began to move it in and out slowly knowing it wasn’t what Beca wanted. And yet with all the stimulation she could feel Beca’s walls beginning to clench around her fingers, her moans becoming more desperate. Emily put a hand on Chloe’s waist as they both pulled away from Beca stopping her from reaching her peak.

 

“No,” Beca cried whining loudly as she felt herself slowly losing her orgasm. She pouted up at Chloe who leaned down and kissed her lightly with a smirk. “Oh stop. You know you’re gonna get what you want,” Chloe mused nipping at Beca’s lip. A giggle coming from Emily as her fingers trailed up and down lightly against Beca’s thighs causing Beca to shake slightly. They both began to tease her again kissing and gently trailing their fingers across Beca’s skin. Beca was almost in tears, whining up at both of them as they both purposely ignored the areas where Beca wanted them both. “Chlo…Em please just please,” Beca was so far gone that she wasn't even sure what she was pleading for. Which is where Chloe and Emily both wanted her. Chloe’s lips moves to Beca’s sweet spot, right against her collarbone and began to suck hard her fingers moving to tease Beca’s nipples. “Chlo,” Beca whimpered unable to get anything else out of her mouth as she began to pant desperately. Emily though had gotten a small vibrator and pressed it against Beca’s clit on the highest setting slipping two fingers deep inside of her. “Em fuck,” Beca almost screams feeling her whole body beginning to tingle as her orgasm built quickly. “Oh m-my g-god,” she cried as her body arches up and Beca began to shake as she was pushed over the edge each wave of pleasure washing over her with increasing intensity. Beca gripped desperately at the bed sheets trying to ground herself her body writhing as she felt like her orgasm would never end. The whole time Chloe and Emily continued to tease her until she was at the point of twitching from aftershocks. Emily pulled the vibrator away, leaving a soft kiss against Beca’s thigh which caused another shiver to run through Beca. Chloe moved off of Beca laying next to her as Emily moved up to the other side. They both smiled down at the sleepy look in her eyes, Beca looking completely relaxed. They both left a small kiss against her forehead as she began to drift off to sleep. Chloe glanced over at Emily who was biting her own lip, able to see how worked up Emily was now even though she wouldn't say anything. “Your turn,” Chloe said with a smirk getting up off the bed and taking Emily’s hand leading her out to the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments, feedback, and kudos are always welcome. I also write mini-fics so if you would like to send me a prompt or feedback feel free to send me messages at my tumblr http://emilyxjunk.tumblr.com. Also follow me on twitter @emilyxjunk to get notifications for when I add chapters.


End file.
